1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a carrier substrate, and particularly relates to a carrier substrate having dummy patterns with non-linear edge profile.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid progress of electronic technologies and the prosperous development of high-tech electronic industries, more user-friendly electronic products with better functions continuously emerge and evolve toward a light, thin, short and small trend. The electronic products usually include a plurality of semiconductor package structures. In general, the semiconductor package structures may be formed by stacking a plurality of dies on a carrier substrate. Therefore, development of the carrier substrate in the semiconductor package structures plays an important role in enhancing the performance of the electronic products.